Sonic The Hedgehog: A Christmas Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: It's christmas time, and Sonic has the perfect gift for Amy that he know's she'll love,but while shopping Amy loses her memory and meets a pink male hedgehog who takes of her,but will Sonic ever find her before christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic The Hedgehog: A christmas Story**

**A/N: hi ****Guys since it's close to christmas I decided to write a christmas story hope you's enjoy and Merry christmas xx There will be at least 10 chapters for this one. This was meant to be up last year at Christmas but I never got round to finishing it. Please enjoy xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything xxx**

It was the 1st of December and in the city of Station Square there were lots of people at the mall shopping, since it's was so cold outside to shop on the streets,the sky's turned a light grey colour and started to snow, and heading for the mall you could see a pink hedgehog walking towards it, she looked up at the sky while she was going.

she smiled to herself "guess it's going to be a white christmas after all," she said as was surprised to see snow as the news on tv reported it wasn't to snow this year, luckly she put on her pink coat which keeps her nice and warm and a pair of nice and warm ugged boots to keep her feet dry.

she was now just inside the doors in the mall waiting for Cream and Rouge to show up as they planned to go christmas shopping, she waited for about ten minutes when she heard a chao singing, "chao chao chao," she turned round and saw Cream and Cheese coming this way, Cream was wearing a big fluffy cream coloured coat and white furry ugged boots.

She chuckled to herself as she saw cheese fly up and down beside Cream, Cheese had a red scarf on, "Hi Amy," Cream greeted as she walked up to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Hi Cream,"Amy greeted happilly as she hugged back, "you ready to go shopping I can't wait," Amy clasped her hands together with execitment.

"oh, yes I can't wait to start buying presents," Cream smiled and watched Cheese "chao chao," she turned to Amy "I don't think Cheese can wait either," both girls laughed as they watched Cheese flying up and down.

"Hey, girls sorry I'm late," Rouge said as she flew trough the door and landed next to Cream and Amy "hey Rouge," they both greeted the white bat who was wearing a black fluffy coat and thick black boots she also had black earmuffs, "it's ok let's, start shopping," Amy said while pratically jumping up down and smiling brightly, she marched on towards the shops and Rouge and Cream followed closely behind her each of them took turns at what shops they were going to go in.

It was like that for the rest of the day apart from when they stopped to have some lunch, the time was now 5pm when they had finished their christmas shopping, "hm, I got everyone a present execpt Sonic, I have no idea what to get him," Amy said a little upset.

"Hm, why don't you make him something Amy?" Rouge suggested as they were walking out the doors, Amy looked up at Rouge, as an idea seemed to come to her and she lit up in happiness.

"Great idea Rouge, I'll do just that." After saying goodbye the three girls parted ways and headed home.

Amy was so into her thoughts that she failed to see a blue streak going passed her and not too far away, and also a group of male hedgehogs were also watching her from across the street, they had started following her and she didn't even notice.

Amy decided to visit one last shop on her way home, it getting pretty late now and also quite dark, "this is great, I'll make Sonic the best gift ever, then I know he'll love me." Amy gushed excitedly as she left the shop, she was pretty pleased with herself.

As she walked back home the three male hedgehogs were still following her, she could hear footsteps, she took a glance behind her and she saw nothing she was starting to get nervous now, she sighed as she turned back round, only for some ruff hands to grab her waist and another hand to cover her mouth, she screamed but only muffled sounds would have been heard if anyone heard them at all.

She was dragged into an allway were she saw two other hedgehogs, she started paniking, she kicked and kicked but it was no use the guy was just too tuff, "heehe, aint she pretty boys."

The other hedgehogs started laughing, she bit the hedgehogs hand and attemped to make a run for it, but she was pulled back by another hedgehog, he had gripped her quite hard, and as he flung her back, he accidently let go and she tripped over a can that was on the ground "Ahhh!" She yelped as she fell, she faited, as she hit the ground and the last thing she saw was a flash of pink before she blacked out.

Earlier that day with Sonic..

_'Huh, she didn't follow me that's strange I know she saw me,'_ Sonic thought to himself as he was running and looking behind him and saw no Amy following him and this surprized him greatly and even bothered him slightly, he was on his way to Tails workshop,_'hm maybe she's given up on me, I can't let that happen,'_ Sonic had made to the workshop and walked in looking a little dazed he walked passed Tails and didn't even say Hi.

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked a bit worried he'd never seen Sonic like this.

"Sonic you in there," Tails tried again to get his attenion and waved his hand in his face, as he was staring into space.

Sonic blinked twice and it snapped him out of it "huh? Oh uh hi Tails."

"Are you ok?" Tails asked again worried for the blue hedgehog it was unusual to see him acting like this.

"Yeah I geuss so," Sonic sighed and stood up and walked to fridge and brought out a can of cola and poped it open, Tails wasn't entierly convinced as he watched the hedgehog.

"There's something bothering you Sonic I can tell, you've never acted like this before," Tails said and walked over to Sonic and Sonic turned his head towards him and realised it's was pointless lieing to him.

"Alright I'll tell you, it happened just before I got here, I ran by Amy, I thought she would folllow me, but she didn't and I know she saw me," Tails was surprised at this, Amy would always follow Sonic when she saw him.

"And I think I might have feelings for her, I got this funny feeling in my stomach when I saw she wasn't following. But this isn't the first time I've had that feeling," Sonic face was getting red he turned round so Tails couldn't see him, but Tails knew why he'd done that and smiled to himself.

"You love her don't you," Tails said happy for Sonic who turned back round and nodded his head.

"Uh, well yeah I do." Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Tails asked as Sonic walked back to the couch and took a sip out the can.

"I can't, I mean if I told her and Eggman finds out, then that would put her in a lot of danger, she would be his target everytime and I don't want that,"Sonic sat on the couch and stared at the floor he was a bit frustrated.

"Look Sonic Amy can protect herself you know, you've seen that big hammer she has and she destoryed a few of Eggmans robots even on her own, so I think she'll be fine, it would make you feel a hole lot better and I know for a fact that Amy'll be happy," Sonic lifted his and thought about all the times he seen Amy destorying Eggmans robots and she had done it a few times.

"You know what I will tell, but I think, I'll make it a christmas present." Sonic said with a smirk and shot of the couch with renewed energry.

"Hey, good idea Sonic."

"And I think for now, I'll just spend some time with her it'll make her happy." With that said Sonic rushed out the door before Tails could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic The Hedgehog: A Christmas Story**

**Chapter 2**

It was just starting to get dark, snow still continued to fall over the city and while on a fairly quite street a small shop with hand made goods, was closing up for the night, a tall pink male hedgehog and a black and white male bat were both standing outside as the pink hedgehog had placed a key in a slot next to the door, so that the shutters would come down over the windows to make sure that the shop was secure as they were going home for the night.

"Boy, today sure was slow, I can't wait to get home." Said the black and white bat, with a grin on his face.

"Yeah me too, I'm going to do nothing but sit on the couch and watch TV, when I get home, but first I have to pick up something, so I'll see you there." The pink hedgehog said as he took the key out the lock.

"Cool, I'll catch you later buddy." The black and white bat flew off, which left the pink hedgehog himself. He walked down street until he a muffled scream, which startled him a little.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" The pink hedgehog searched around until he came across an ally way and he heard some guys laughing, a flash of pink caught the corner of his eye. His mouth dropped open, when he saw the three male hedgehogs and pink female hedgehog. The pink hedgehog had been tossed to side and she fell on the ground and she looked as if she was out cold.

"heeehe ain't she pretty boys." Said the leader.

"Get away from her!" The pink hedgehog shouted with angar.

This caught the leaders attention, "heh, look what we have here, a pink malehog who thinks he can play hero." He grinned evilly and motioned for the other two stand by his side which they did and they laughed along with him.

The pink one growled, "you guys better watch out cause, I have powers and I REALLY don't wanna have ta use'em," This just made them laugh even more.

"Yeah right, I don't believe that!" The leader said as he drawed an knife.

The pink one frowned, _'I guess I've got no choice, I have to save her,'_ he closed his and started glow a darker pink colour his eye's were turning red as as he opened them again and this really did freak out the other hedgehogs who had panicked and ran off, the pink male hedgehog returned to normal but had almost collasped, "boy, that really takes a lot outta me, at least there gone now." He turned his attention to Amy, who lay on the ground and was now out cold.

"Razz is not gonna be happy with this, but I can't just leave her out here," he said as he carefully picked her up bridel style and carried her off to his apartment that he shared with the black and white bat, he had managed to get the door opened with his elbow and shut the door using his foot.

"Hey, that was quicker than I expected...Whoa is that a pink female hedgehog I've never seen another pink hedgehog before, where'd you get her? you never told you were going out with anyone," The male hedgehog frowned at him.

"This isn't what I wanted to pick up, she got attacked by a group of hedgehog's and I saved her, but I used my powers." Razz didn't look pleased.

"Mate, you know you shouldn't use your powers, you know what happens." Razz said rather annoyed.

"Yes, I know I can't control them, I had to do something to save her, who knows what thoses guys could have done to her." The pink male hedgehog carefully placed Amy on his couch, and placed a pillow under her head.

"You didn't get her name did you?" Razz asked as he watched her.

"No why?" The pink male hedgehog rasied his eyebrow.

"She looks kinda familier, it's like I've seen her before, but I just can't remember when or where, ah well I'm sure I'll figure it out, this will kill me if I don't, anyway I'm off to bed." With that said Razz went to his room and went to sleep and the left the two pink hedgehogs alone in the living room.

The pink male however sat on the single seat across from the long couch in front of him, where the female sleep, "hm, I hope your alright however you are." He to himself quietly before falling himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the bright sun shined through the bat and hedgehog's apartment, the ray's of the sun landed on a certain hedgehogs face, his eye's fluttered open, "morning, already," he sighed and stood up from the seat he was in, he took one long strech, when he realized the pink female hedgehog was no longer on the couch, "huh, where'd she go?" He began to panic until he heard shuffling nosies in the kitchen.<p>

He opened the kitchen door to see her looking through the different shelfs, he frowned but then nearly jumped out his skin, when Razz jumped in front of him, "morning!" He cried cheerfully.

"Geez, I wish you wouldn't do that Razz!" He glared right at the bat who was smirking.

"Sorry mate I couldn't resist, but hey look whose up." They both turned to Amy who had now stopped what she was doing to watch the two. Amy started to blush a little and she skiffed her feet over the floor a few times. "Hi there".The pink male greeted with a wave and Amy gave him one back.

"So, My names Razz, this is my best pal, Cole, who mite you be if ya don't mind me asking that is?" Razz asked with a smile, Amy look at floor, she seemed to be a little shy, the two glanced at one another, "she must be shy."

"Well, no wonder she got attaked last night, off course she's gonna be a little shy." said Cole a bit annoyed with Razz

Amy looked back up at the two, "um, no, it's not that," she said as she held her arms out, this caught their attention, "it's just that, I..I can't remember who I am." Amy said as a small tear fell from her eye as she looked away and shocked both of them.

"You mean, you don't remember anything." Razz said in disbleif. Amy nooded her head.

"Anything?" Asked Razz again he was about to ask again but Cole shoved his elbow into his side. "Ow, what was that for?" Cole frowned at him.

"Knock it off will you, can't you see that she's upset," Cole said as he pointed to Amy, who did looked a little upset. Cole walked over to her and his finger under her chin and they were now looking at one another, "hey it's ok don't worry, I'll do what ever it takes to get your memory back, I promise and hopefully, we can get you back home before christmas." He then back up a bit.

Amy wiped her tears away and smiled, "you mean it?"

"I sure do, now since you can't remember your name do you mind me giving you one until you do?" He asked politly and she shook her head. "Well, lets see, your pink and a girl, hm how about, Rose, I've always liked that name." Amy paused for a minute but then she lit up.

"I love that name."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic The Hedghog: A Christmas Story **

**Chapter 3**

Sonic the hedgehog had just finished planning eveything out for christmas, it was Tail's turn to hold the christmas party, which worked out great for him, he was currently zooming round the streets of Station buying christmas present for eveyone and he was now in the park taking a break while sitting on a bench, "wow, it's no wonder I don't like shopping, the stores where packed, well, now let's see, I got, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and her mums, heh I even got Shadow, I got Rouge, Blaze and Silver, it's just Amy's now oh and the choatix, but they won't be hard." Sonic smiled but his smile dropped as when he heard a quiet worried voice call out to him.

"Mr Sonic!" It was Cream the rabbit, she looked rather worried as her small chao Cheese flew behind her, they were both out of breath and panic striken.

"Hey Cream, what's a matter?" Sonic said as he stood up and faced her.

"I think Amy's missing." Sonic's heart sunk at hearing this.

"What makes you think that?" Sonic as he tried to calm her down.

"She was supposed to meet me and Cheese for lunch today, but she never showed up! And she's never done that before, and I'm pretty sure that she would let me know before hand, if she couldn't make it." Cream said almost with some tears in her eye's, Cheese tired to comfort her by patting her shoulder.

"Chao."

Sonic thought for a moment, "hm, Cream, you and Cheese should go tell Tails, get everyone together, I'll search around Station Square and if I can't find her, I'll come to the workshop, just tell everyone to wait for me, okay." Sonic made sure she was okay as she gave him a nod then showed a determind expression on her face, he then zoomed off in search of the pink hedgehog.

"Come on Cheese we have to tell the others!" Cream had turned to her small chao friend.

"Chao!" It cried as he and Cream then made their way to the Mystic Ruins.

Sonic had raced round the city a least twice now, there was no sign of her, he then checked her appartment and there was no answer at the door, which got him really worried, Cream could be right about this, he thought, he took one last look around the city, when something had caught his eye in an ally way as he past it.

The blue hedgehog skidded to a hault as a flash of red was seen at the corner of his eye, he just happened to turn his head when he spotted it in the ally way, "it can't be..." Sonic walked further in only to find a red headband that was simiiar to the one that Amy would always wear, he'd never seen her without it.

"Amy..." he whispered.

Without a moment's thought Sonic was on his way to the Mystic Ruins and to Tails workshop, he walked in to find everyone there including Shadow, "any luck faker?" asked Shadow as soon as the door opened, the dark hedgehog was leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms folded.

Sonic was just staring at the headband in his hand, "she'd defenetatly missing." He sighed, everyone had went quiet as Sonic entered the workshop, as soon as they seen her headband, they knew he was right.

"She was just with us yesterday, what could have possilbe of happened to her?" Rouge bursted into tears she feared the worst, Knuckles was right beside he sighed and placed his arm around her, she gasped a little at his touch, as Sonic explained were he found it.

Knuckles glanced at the blue hedgehog, "Sonic, you don't think Eggman could be behind this?"

Sonic stared down at her headband that was still in his hands, "I guess it's possible."

"How can it be, remember the authorites got a hold of him, the last time he attacked the city, he was placed under 24/7 survalience on that prision island, and I don't think he'll be getting outta there any time soon." Tails explained as he went over a news channel on his computer, which confirmed it.

"Tails is right, so what else could've happened?" Shadow asked while returning to lean against the wall.

"I don't even wanna think about it, "replied Knuckles with his hand up.

"Look, we have to find Amy!" Cream cried out which surprized everyone, she had begun crying.

Tails put his hand on her shoulder and she cuddled into him, "don't worry we will Cream," Tails looked up to Sonic who was gazing down at Amy's headband, "Sonic, why don't we spilt up and search the city, surely we'll have a better chance at finding her?"

Sonic looked up, "It worth a shot, we've just gotta find Amy...I mean I could've missed something, so with all of us searching, we might have a chance." Everyone agreed and paried of into three's and began searching all through out the city.

The choatix had been contacted and they had offered to help, Cream, Tails and Chris took to the skies in the Tornado, with hopes of finding her from above, Shadow, Sonic and Sliver raced round the city and in another part of the city, Blaze, Rouge and Sally who had just arrived in city where also searching were they could, however one of the three wasn't that interested in finding the pink hedgehog.

She lagged behind Blaze and Rouge, she let out an annoyed sigh which caught their attention, "this is so stupid, I can't believe this, I come all the way out here and get stuck searching for that annoying pink brat, with you two, I don't even know you!" She pointed mostly towards Blaze, she knew Rouge but not that well.

Blaze took one glance at her and brought her hand up to her chest she tried to stop herself from lighting a flame, she had only just met this girl and she already didn't like her, Rouge however put a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head, Blaze nooded and continued walking ahead while Rouge turned to the irritated Squirrel.

"Listen Sally, Amy is not a brat, and second if anything, your the one that's acting like a brat..know one forced you to come with us, okay!" Rouge cried a little bit angry, she and Amy had become great friends over the years since the Meterix inccident and they both always stuck up for one another.

Sally huffed and glared at Rouge as soon as she turned away, but she continued to follow them, "hm, I've never been in this part of the city before," Said Blaze as she looked around. "I say, we be careful, it dosen't look too friendly around here."

Rouge agreed with and walked closely togther through the streets, suddenly a beeping nosie was heard and Blaze instently looked at her commicator, she pressed a green button and Tails vocie could be heard, "are you girls having any luck?"

"I'm afraid not, Tails." Blaze replied.

"Same here, we haven't found anything, we'll have to try again tomorrow." He sighed, Cream wasn't happy about giving up, but she was tired, as was the rest of them. They got back to the workshop and discussed if they had found anything, but neither of them had.

Sonic was on the roof, "where are you, Amy?" He sighed as he gazed up a the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic The Hedgehog: A Christmas Story **

**A/N: Hey guys since it's not that long to christmas I thought I try and finish this story, so please enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning the Sonic gang were out on the city looking for Amy once again, Blaze and Rouge decided to check out the dodgy part more. "So, why did you wanna come back here again, Rouge?" Asked Blaze who was reluctant at being there, the place was crawling with dodgy characters and it gave her the creeps.

"Well, we never really looked properly around here and who know's maybe we missed something." Rouge said as they walked through the streets.

Blaze nodded, "fair enough, but we better be careful."

"Duly noted, now come on I saw a pretty cool looking shop down the road yesterday!" Rouge said eagerly as she pulled Blaze along with her.

"Rouge we're not going shopping here, we're suppose to be looking for Amy." Blaze said a little annoyed with the bat.

"And we are, we'll just be looking that shop while we're at it." Rouge smirked in delight.

Blaze soon realized why Rouge was so excited about the shop cause in the window was a sparkly gem the size of a baseball shining a bright emerald colour, "now I get it Rouge, you wanted to look at that gem!" Blaze rolled her eyes hoping the white bat wasn't going to steal it.

"And look for Amy, beside what's the harm in window shopping? And I know what your thinking Blaze I'm not going to steal it, I don't do that anymore." Rouge said, while looking at the gem, she had even considered buying it.

"So, your thinking of buying it?" Blaze asked with her eyes raised.

"Maybe, I'd like a closer look first, come on let's go inside!" Rouge said and pulled Blaze along with her.

The two girls entered the shop and Rouge made a beeline for the window Blaze stood at the door and glanced around the shop, it sure had some nice handmade stuff and different jewellery, but she wasn't as interested as Rouge was. "Can I help you ladies?" Came a male voice.

Rouge gasped at what she saw, a male black and white bat stood before them, "hello, handsome." Rouge chuckled when he blushed.

"Uh, I don't know about that." He replied a little flustered.

"We were just leaving, right Rouge?" Blaze said as she opened the door.

"No, I wanna buy that gem." Rouge said while pointing towards the window.

The male bat nodded, "oh, so that's what your interested in? We just got that in yesterday." He said as he took it off the window and showed Rouge.

Blaze huffed as she shut the door again but something pink caught her eye in the back of the shop. She gasped and looked back at the other two, the shop keeper was too busy to notice what she was doing. Blaze narrowed her eyes as she walked through the back and that's when she heard it, Amy's voice.

Gasping again Blaze hurried back to Rouge who was inspecting the gem more closely, she rolled her eyes at the bat, "Rouge!" Blaze called frantically.

Rouge tore her attention away from the gem "what is it Blaze?"

"I may have found Amy!" Blaze cried.

Rouge gasped and shoved the gem into the male bats hands and followed the lavender cat into the back of the shop, the male had tried to stop them since they weren't allowed, but he gave up once they found the pink hedgehog. "AMY!" They both called giving the poor hedgehog a fright.

Amy stared at them with a confused expression, Rouge and Blaze both gave her a hug. "Oh, Amy thank goodness your okay everyone was so worried about you." Blaze explained with a releaved expression on her face Rouge nodded along with her.

The pink hedgehog was now more confused than ever, she blink a few times Blaze and Rouge glanced at one another now worried themself, "Amy, is everything alright?" Blaze asked.

Cole had come into the room and Razz explained what the girls were doing here, but they didn't know that Amy had lost her memory, "Can I help you girls?" Cole asked.

Rouge and Blaze turned to the two and gasped at pink male hedgehog they had never seen another pink hedgehog before, Rouge wasn't to happy though, "alright what have you done to our friend? She's acting like she doesn't even know us what's the deal here?!" Rouge spat.

Razz tried to calm her down, "whoa whoa let's us explain!"

Blaze frowned but sighed, "alright, but I think we should call the whole gang is that alright?

Razz and Cole nodded, "I don't see a problem with that." Razz said shrugging.

Blaze called everyone to let them know that they'd found Amy and brought her to the workshop along with the Razz and Cole, "so who are these two?" Knuckles asked rudely only to be nudge in the side by Rouge.

"Hey, what that for batgirl?!"

"Don't be rude!"

"I wasn't being rude," he muttered.

"So, Razz and Cole is it, what happened to Amy?" Questioned Sonic.

"Yeah I'm Cole and this is Razz my best bud. You see I found Ros-Amy after working in our shop a few nights ago, Amy she...*sigh* she got attacked by a group of hedgehogs and I guess I just got there at the last minute, it looks like she may have lost her memory." Cole explained a little ashamed.

Cream had tears in her eyes, "you mean she can't remember us?"

"I'm afaird not." Cole nodded.

Amy could not be more confused, who were these people? The only ones he knew were Razz and Cole the blue hedghehog seemed rather famlier but she couldn't place why. "Um excuse me, but could someone please tell me what's going on?" Amy asked quietly as she felt a bit nervous.

Cole went and stood beside her, "Amy these are your friends."

She blinked, "but I don't remember them."

Sonic came forward, "don't worry Ames we'll all help you get your memory back." Amy gasped in fright now knowing who Sonic reminded her off.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and shot off her seat.

This completely shocked everyone, "Amy, what's wrong?" Cole asked trying to calm her down.

"Your one of those hedgehogs that attacked me!" She growled.


End file.
